


Et elle ferme les yeux

by Aledane



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Annie-Centric, Character Study, F/M, Female Titan Arc, Insomnia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledane/pseuds/Aledane
Summary: Annie et ses insomnies. Personne n'a encore trouvé de remède à la peur alors elle fait comme elle peut.





	Et elle ferme les yeux

**Author's Note:**

> J'avais envie d'écrire sur Annie depuis un petit bout de temps, mais mon agenda a fait que cet OS a passé des mois inachevés dans mes tiroirs. Mais il est enfin là et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

Annie frissonne sous ses draps usés, le regard fixé sur le mince rais de lumière lunaire qui passe entre les volets de sa petite fenêtre. Il est tard : une heure où aucune petite fille de huit ans ne devrait être encore éveillée. Il faut croire qu'elle n'est pas comme les autres - c'est ce son père lui répète, quand il la fait courir chaque matin dans le bois qui entoure leur maison jusqu'à ce que le souffle lui manque.

  
De l'autre côté de la chambre, le torse de son père se soulève à un rythme régulier, fait de soupirs et de ronflements sourds. Elle s'est depuis longtemps habituée à ces bruits nocturnes ; elle se demande même s'il lui serait possible de dormir sans.  
Ce n'est pas cela qui la tient éveillée. Non, ce qui la paralyse n'a pas vraiment de nom. Ça va et ça vient, un poids sur sa gorge et une peur dans sa tête. Elle craint le noir, Annie, ou plutôt ce qui s'y cache.

  
(Elle est encore trop jeune pour comprendre que le pire est ailleurs, derrière de hauts murs qui donnent aux villes des allures de prisons.)

  
Son père a l'air d'avoir oublié ce que ça fait d'attendre, terrifiée, dans une noirceur qui semble sur le point de vous avaler. Il pose sa main sur son épaule et lui dit de se concentrer sur la position de ses pieds par rapport à ses épaules. Le plus important, c'est de savoir se défendre, dit-il. Les cauchemars sont des rêves et rien d'autre.  
Annie n'est pas d'accord mais elle a depuis longtemps appris à se taire.

  
Si elle cherche assez profond, elle trouve des souvenirs confus d'un parfum de femme, d'une main qui caresse son front avec tendresse, mais ces sensations effacées ne suffisent plus à dissiper les ombres qui ont fait leur nid au pied de son lit. Sa mère avait les cheveux blonds, c'est tout ce dont elle se rappelle : ça ne va pas l'aider à avoir moins peur.

  
Alors Annie se recroqueville dans son lit, toujours à la recherche de ce sommeil qui ne vient pas, sans doute parce qu'il a autant peur qu'elle des monstres qui se cachent dans le noir.

  
Et elle ferme les yeux.

* * *

 Les nuits à Trost ont un bruit de foule et de voix, de chants à boire et de jurons militaires. Annie se tourne et se retourne sur le matelas dur du baraquement de la 105ème escouade avec un soupir maussade. Les années n'ont pas guéri ses insomnies, loin de là.

Ses camarades n'ont pas ce problème: Sasha ronfle juste en-dessous d'elle, Mikasa repose dans son lit comme une morte, rigide et silencieuse, Christa a recroquevillé sa maigre silhouette contre le mur et Ymir dort du sommeil du juste sous ses couvertures.

  
Annie se demande ce que ça fait, d'aller se coucher sans penser qu'il faudra peut-être tuer chaque être vivant dans le camp au matin. C'est ce qu'on appelle la paix, sans doute. Le concept ne lui est pas très familier. Le seul apaisement qu'elle connaît est celui qui vient à l'aube, quand la voix puissante de Reiner se fait murmure pour souffler : "On a survécu un jour de plus."

  
Honnêtement, Annie ne se sent pas si survivante que ça. Vivante tout court est déjà un trop grand mot. Elle a si froid en plein soleil que même les frôlements timides de la main de Berthold contre la sienne ne parviennent pas à la réchauffer.

  
Et pourtant, il est bien le dernier à qui elle a envie de sourire, maintenant que son père n'est plus là et que le poids du monde pèse sur leurs épaules. La jeune femme se sent presque bien à l'ombre de sa haute silhouette - calme, protégée, sereine si elle se l'autorise. Les nuits les moins noires qu'elle ait vécues sont celles qu'ils ont passées avec Reiner dans les plaines sans fin derrière l'enceinte du mur Maria, serrés pour se protéger du froid.

  
Pour une fois, elle avait eu chaud.

  
Alors, Annie imagine que Berthold est là près d'elle, un bras immense autour de sa taille et ses longs doigts enfouis dans ses cheveux blonds. Elle imagine qu'elle a le droit de souffler, juste un instant, et qu'au fond d'elle il y a quelque chose qui veut encore vivre.  
C'est un mensonge mais elle n'a rien de mieux.

  
Et elle ferme les yeux.

* * *

 Annie n'a jamais aimé Stohess. La vie là-bas a quelque chose de trop confortable pour être vraiment réel, comme une peau soyeuse déposée dur une carcasse pourrissante. Les lits sont trop grands, la nourriture trop abondante et ça envoie des éclats de glace dans son estomac.

La fille qui partage sa chambre est une bécasse : elle se demande presque comment elle a pu être assez bien classée pour intégrer les brigades spéciales. (C'est un jugement gratuit et cruel mais Annie n'a jamais prétendu être une gentille fille) Les autres membres de sa brigade ne sont pas mieux. Les meilleurs se le coulent douce ou mène la belle vie en ville. Les pires, ceux à qui elle doit faire attention, cachent des choses dans leurs placards qui font dresser ses cheveux sur sa nuque.

  
Elle passe le temps à attendre des messages griffonnés de la main de Reiner censés lui indiquer la marche à suivre. Fais ceci, Annie. Enquête sur cela, Annie. Tu es une guerrière, ne l'oublie pas, Annie. Son écriture est petite, toute en angles et inflexions sèches, à mi-chemin entre l'ordre et la menace. Elle déteste ça. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait besoin d'une piqure de rappel, elle sait très bien quel est son devoir, et sentir ce genre de choses au travers du seul lien de communication qu'elle garde encore avec ses alliés est une sensation désagréable.

  
Une fois seulement, c'est Berthold qui a écrit. Elle a tout de suite reconnu le tracé rond et élancé de ses mots, si familier qu'il lui avait logé une boule de chaleur étrange dans sa poitrine. Elle était censée brûler la lettre, mais celle-là, elle l'avait gardée.

  
La plupart du temps, Annie supporte les secrets, les mensonges, le poids des vérités dont personne à part eux n'est au courant. Mais la nuit, quand, comme à son habitude, le sommeil se fait désirer, il lui faut cette trace de douceur imprimée sur papier pour tenir le coup. Alors elle relit, encore et encore, la tendresse que Berthold est le seul à arriver à lui donner.

  
Et elle ferme les yeux.

* * *

 

Annie rêve (quand elle arrive à dormir) d'un monde en aquarelle. De ciels bleus, de champs verts, de fleurs roses. Elle rêve d'une réalité où ils ne doivent plus vivre en cage et où elle peut enfin enfouir son nez dans le creux du cou de Berthold.

  
Et c'est terrifiant, ce qu'elle est prête à faire au nom de ces rêves.

  
Autour d'elle et du titan qui a pris la place d'Eren, il y a des cris de civils et des odeurs de fumée. Elle s'en fiche bien : ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle tue. Mais ça pourrait bien être la dernière, et ça, ça envoie des frissons le long de son dos.

  
Alors elle prend sa décision. Rien ne peut briser sa glace, et il y a des secrets qu'elle doit protéger : leurs plans, leurs idées, (la lettre de Berthold pressée contre son cœur). La situation n'a pas d'autre issue.

  
C'est son devoir. Elle n'a pas peur.

  
(Elle est terrifiée)

  
Le poing d'Eren se rapproche toujours plus vite et elle a tout juste le temps de faire monter la glace avant qu'il soit trop proche.  
Et elle ferme les yeux.


End file.
